


sugar babe, take me to the moon

by rxtrogression



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, POV Second Person, sort of nsfw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/rxtrogression
Summary: you shouldn’t like this as much as you do.





	sugar babe, take me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this during a word war on the tmr discord server and figured it wouldn't hurt to post a little more on this site.

_ there’s a weight in my bed _

_ where you laid and you said _

_ 'i don’t know you. _

_ i don’t know you…' _

 

* * *

  
  


“are you scared?”

 

his lips are inches from yours, and you tremble beneath his gaze. hands are on either side of your head, white-knuckled against the shoddy wall behind you.

 

it’s a raw question. the answer is ripped from your throat, lost somewhere in his mouth. wide-eyed, you freeze— then relax slightly, taking your time to explore. moments pass in an instant, yet feel infinite in his embrace. he pulls away too quickly for your liking. you lean forward, reaching for another taste.

 

“no one has to know,” you whisper, breath warm against his cheek.

 

smirking, he kisses you again, your growing smile giving way to an open-mouthed pant as your locked lips slide easily against each other. he takes the opportunity and teases your bottom lip, running his tongue along the sensitive skin before biting lightly.

 

you shouldn’t like this as much as you do.

 

his name is a hymn in your head, a chorus of  _ newt newt newt newt newt newt newt,  _ and it’s while the fabric of his shirt is twisted in your clumsy grasp that you realize how familiar this feels. you break for air, mouth gaping. he’s falling apart in front of you, and quite suddenly, this isn’t the glade anymore. a younger newt is miles away, facial features contorted with pure rage.

 

_ “you promised,” he spits out, delicious chocolate eyes narrowed and bottom lip bit back in a snarl. “you promised.” _

 

lips come crashing into yours again, rough and wanting. there’s a hand clinging to your hair and gentle fingers cupping your jawline, a plethora of juxtapositions assaulting your senses. all you can really do is hold on tighter, pull yourself impossibly close. you don’t know the next time you’ll get a chance.

 

_ “i’m sorry. there’s nothing i can do.” _

 

he groans as you playfully bite, and the sound makes the blood roar in your ears. you let go of his shirt, arms raising to wrap around his shoulders and cradle his head. his hands find their way down to your hips, fingers massaging the skin under your dirty blue shirt. your right leg has somehow found a way between his, and the compromising position is little more than obscene. you relish it.

 

_ “i hope you burn.” a glare more intense than the sun’s own solar flares is the last thing you see before he’s dragged away. you fix him with the coldest look you can muster, but it melts. most things do, with newt. _

 

his perfect body is a home to your heart, and you know you hold his in your calloused grip.

 

if only his mind belonged to you.

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to [bia](http://comebacknow.tumblr.com/) for hosting, and s/o to several lovely beans on the server- you know who you are! <3 
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://newt-tbh.tumblr.com/) if you wanna scream anytime about tmr.
> 
> title: from "I Like It" by The Marías  
> quote: from "I Don't Know You" by The Marías
> 
> until next time!  
> \- avery


End file.
